


Without Haste

by Cressele



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, F/M, Ladybug - Freeform, Marinette Dupain-Cheng - Freeform, Miraculous Ladybug - Freeform, adrien agreste - Freeform, adrienette - Freeform, ladrien
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 15:30:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6085023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cressele/pseuds/Cressele
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Ladybug is having trouble with an akuma and Adrien can't leave to transform, he does something selfless, brave, noble, heroic, and quite possibly foolish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Without Haste

Adrien was positive it was his fault, the only problem was convincing ladybug that, without telling her how. He hadn't expected her to get that upset. At least now he knew that his lady knows him as well with his isolated, shy side as well as his boisterous, free self. Maybe he just wasn't fit to be Chat Noir, he thought. Ladybug was obviously stronger, and more confident, and beautiful... 

He grimaced, trying to concentrate. This was not the time, he still needed help, and an explanation for Ladybug and his friends to his reasonings. 

Marinette had snapped out of her staring at the back of Adrien's head and daydreaming, and had rushed out of class when a classmate, Ivan, had run out, upset due to Chloe's usual lashing out at someone who didn't deserve it. She had been too slow to try and talk to him to calm him down, and as she peeked around the lockers, Marinette saw an Akuma land on his slingshot that he usually used in class to shoot small paper balls at people, usually who were dozing off or just to mess with someone. 

Marinette slowly edged back and ran to the bathroom, popping open her bag and after a quick word with Tikki, transformed. Ladybug ran down the hall to where she had seen him get Akumatized. He had already left to wreak havoc, and Ladybug headed to where she knew that he would go; straight to Chloe. She could already hear the yelps of surprise and mild terror, and over that she could hear the Akuma monologuing smugly, but was cut off by loud, arrogant complaining, from Chloe. 

Ladybug sighed exaggeratedly and put a hand over her eyes. All she did was create more work for her. She got to her classroom and kicked the door open, and all eyes went on her. The students had been forced into the back of the classroom. Some classmates cried out for help with fear and others whooped with delight. Alya had already been recording because of the Akuma attack. "Ladybug's here to save us!" She squealed out, elated. Adrien couldn't sneak off to transform, stuck in the corner with the students.

Ladybug looked around, analyzing the room for anything useful to her. There was something small lodged into the wall next to where Chloe was standing, and the wall was slightly burnt. She looked at Ivan for the slingshot she saw the Akuma go into. When her eyes landed on it, Ivan snarled and pulled the Akumatized item up. It was bigger, more intimidating, and she had a sneaking suspicion that it didn't shoot small harmless paper balls. He pulled the sling back, aiming at Chloe again. The small bullet he flung at Chloe had conjured a small flame. Ladybug deflected the bullet for Chloe with her yoyo somewhat reluctantly. Ivan started shooting more at Ladybug, Ladybug backing to the other side of the room so that the students might be able to flee. Ivan took the bait, hitting the tile above her. It crashed down, Ladybug swiftly dodging. Ivan took this moment with her distracted to aim at the students. Ladybug huffed, seeing it and using her yoyo to hit the small bullets away. She had her hands quite full at the moment. 

Mylene tried to push the now blocked off door with the other students absentmindedly, watching the scene with dread. Ivan was always nice to her, and she was wondering if Ivan would spare her like she did while Akumatized. She truly didnt want to find out, or see him like this. He had picked up the desk and threw it at the door, so no one could leave. She made eye contact with him, her trembling. Was this how he felt when it was the other way around? Adrien put a firm hand on her shoulder. "We'll be fine," he assured. "Don't worry. Ladybug always finds a way, she's not breaking her perfect record that easily. Ladybug will help and he won't get hurt. And neither will you, or anyone else under her protection."

She gave him a shaky smile. "Y-yeah, thank you, Adrien. Do you think Chat Noir is coming to help as well?"

"Hopefully," He gave her one of the shy, modest, winning smiles, the ones that he unknowingly made girls his age swoon with. He made sure he didn't show he was nervous, so she might be able to calm down.

She stepped back to put her back to the wall, watching Ivan closely. She felt much better because of Adrien, but she had to be logical. Things could still go wrong. He was just trying to help her, and she appreciated it, but she was still scared. What if someone got hurt?

Chloe called out to ladybug, asking for a selfie again. She would obviously find a way to brag about seeing Ladybug later. Adrien nudged Chloe to try to make her move out of the way, because he wanted to try to move the desk, needing the students to leave and so he could let himself out so Chat Noir could come help his lady, who was actually doing just fine on her own anyway. 

Ladybug sidestepped, dodging another of the small bullets and deflected more of the bullets. She crouched to dodge another. Ivan swerved around her, going to the back of the room. She was still turned around and looked at the students to see if they were okay rather than looking at him. Her yo-yo was still over at the students and she was open for attack. Ivan grinned triumphantly, and shot at Ladybug.

"Ladybu-" Alya's warning was cut off by shock. 

Adrien had jumped in front of her with grace, an unyielding position. His arms were out, and his legs in a firm stance. He took the hit with a determined, resolved face. He had took the blow in the stomach. He slowly put a shaky hand down and patted down his shirt until the small flame flickered out, wiping his hand on his pants. That would probably leave a scar, he thought solemnly. 

He forced himself to put on a brave face. Ladybug would already be unhappy with this, if he broke down or showed that he was in pain she would just feel even worse. Especially if she didn't know that he was Chat Noir, and had already sacrificed himself for her before. At least if she knew it wouldn't be a surprise about his decision to take the hit. She thought that he was just a random civilian that she was supposed to protect. A fan who just wanted to help. This was different. Or at least, he hoped so. He was madly in love with her and he thought often about the random girls he didn't know that had fallen for him, wondering if it was the same. He was more than willing to learn more about her, he really was. but she wasn't, and he would always respect her wishes. 

"Adrien!" Ladybug cried out with fierce dread, her face losing its color. Her face heated up, her eyes stinging. 

Adrien's face reddened. She knew his name. So maybe he's met her in real life before. "I'm fine." He mumbled. 

Ladybug took a moment to let what just happened sink in, and turned to the Akuma with a fierce look of fury that made him regret what he just did. Ladybug let out a war cry and charged, the battle easily won. She purified the Akuma and healed the destroyed classroom, and thankfully, Adrien. 

She turned to Adrien after she finished. "Why... Why would you... Do that for me?"

"It's better you than me, my..." He couldn't say 'my lady', it would give him away. "U-uh... My... My hero."He said anxiously. He didnt want Ladybug to feel guilty, he just had to show that he was fine.

She blushed immensely at the compliment from Adrien, her idol. She repeated the line in her head, getting more and more flustered, until she realized what he actually said. "What? Better you than me? It's my job to protect you! Why would you do that?" She said, her emotions leaking through.

"Paris needs you, Ladybug. You help everyone. If I were to let you get hurt, the rest of Paris would suffer. They need you. They don't need someone like me." He said, looking down. His face was constricted with his insecurities. "You don't get it. If there was a choice between me getting an injury and you getting hurt, the answer would have to be that you go unharmed. If I first, choose to have you take the blow, you would be too weak to help Paris. People could get hurt, people could die. It's selfish to not take the blow for you!"

She gaped, fury rising up her throat. "Selfish?" She spat out. "Selfish is leaving your friends to get yourself hurt, or worse! That was so impulsive! Look at them! They love you, they're worried for you, they all care! You can't just throw yourself into harm's way," She scolded.

"Selfish is putting them in danger without you." He crossed his arms. "They'll live on without me." 

"Adrien, please..." She said, sounding ready to cry. "It's my job to protect all of you."

"But, if you're gone, who will help them?" He said.

"You do not have to be this selfless. You matter as much as anyone else here." She said softly.

"Heh." He held in a scoff, not even bothering to argue. It was obvious that he thought otherwise.

She stared, not knowing what to say to him. He still needed medical attention. She looked at the desk blocking off the door. "Ugh, I wish that dumb kitty was here..." He could have used cataclysm to get rid of the desk. 

Adrien shifted uncomfortably. The one time he was needed he wasn't there. Ladybug was going to yell at him later, thinking it was his fault a civilian was injured.

Ladybug looked over at him, looking deep in thought. She walked over and put a hand on her shoulder. "Adrien."

He looked into her eyes. "L...Ladybug." He said.

"Don't ever scare me like that again. You got it?" She said simply. "I'm serious. It's very... noble of you, but please. Putting yourself in danger for my sake makes what I do this all for a complete waste and useless." 

"Yeah, sure," He nodded blankly, knowing that he would still do it as Chat or Adrien in a second for her. "I understand."

They stared into each other's eyes for a moment, feeling as if they were in their own world. 

"Adrien!" Nino ran over. "You could have gotten yourself killed, man! What were you thinking?" He scolded.

"That was amazing, Adrien! I had no idea you were such a fan of Ladybug." Alya smirked, teasing. "I got it all, and you were just so... heroic. It's good to know that you have a good heart under that little shy cover of yours." She laughed lightly, punching him lightly on the arm. Marinette was absolutely gonna lose it when she saw this. With Adrien doing something so selfless, she was pretty sure that Marinette would just fall even harder for the blonde. 

Ladybug blushed, and her earrings beeped, warning her of de-transforming, so she waved goodbye and left.

Adrien blushed. "Alya, it's not that great, you don't need to make a big deal out of it," He said modestly, a little embarrassed.

"Are you kidding? Sacrificing yourself for someone kind of is a big deal," She said back casually.

"But it's Ladybug!" He retorted somewhat childishly.

Nino scoffed. "Ladybug can protect herself, Adrien." He crossed his arms. "Just because you have a crush or something on Ladybug doesn't mean that you can go and do reckless stuff like that."

Adrien rolled his eyes, refusing to admit Nino was right on any of what he just said. 

Maybe one day Ladybug will open up to him. He just has to be patient. Ladybug wasn't the type to be actually mean, she had more of a jokingly annoyed attitude to his antics. Adrien bit his lip. Ladybug was probably gonna yell at him for not being there to help.

He thought about how much more smoothly this could have played out if he had gotten out in time to help fight. Adrien sighed, looking out the window for the slim chance of seeing his lady. His father would probably be unhappy that he did this as well, because he didn't like the idea of Paris being dependent on hormonal idiot teenagers who threw on dumb costumes and threw themselves at danger. 

He picked up his bag that had Plagg burrowed inside, and looked down at it with a small smile. Even though he knew that Ladybug would be angry, he looked forward to going out and seeing her tonight. Perhaps they would even have a moment and he would tell her who he was, or finally tell her that he loved her.

His smile dropped, and he put the bag on his shoulder. 

Maybe one day, but the pit in his stomach told him not anytime soon.


End file.
